titmouse_tv_primetimefandomcom-20200213-history
THE SPIRIT OF URSULA
: "A gang of four discover a restless spirit in the woods and feel compelled to save her." : ―Playlist description : "What this series is, is every single day for the month of October, we're going to be hitting up a new haunted place! Whether that's a legitimately, scary, abandoned, place... or a haunted attraction." : ―Jesse announcing and explaining the series in NEW SERIES ANNOUNCEMENT!. THE SPIRIT OF URSULA ''(originally titled the ''HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!) is a series of videos that follow Jesse and Parker with the addition of Larry Abraham and others exploring various haunted areas and attractions. Though it was stated that this series will not have a proper storyline like the previous series Jesse has worked on, it later developed into a storyline about Ursula and Jesse, Parker, Larry, and Joe making her whole once again. Synopsis Jesse Ridgway, Parker Zippel, Larry Abraham, & Joe Bump explore haunted places to film until they come across an old rotten house that supposedly belonged to a woman named "Ursula". The group then start receiving calls and messages asking for help and even encounter the spirit herself. Tired of it, they decide to seek answers. Having died in a fire, Ursula longs to be alive again and happens to be in a love triangular battle between a disappointed man named Luke and a two-faced man named Edgar. Feeling compelled, Jesse and his friends carry out their mission to help save Ursula through scary happenings, killer clowns, a suspicious young man named Andy, & life-threatening choices. Characters Main * Jesse Ridgway * Parker Zippel * Larry Abraham * Joe Bump Recurring * Ursula * Edgar * Luke (Primary Antagonist) * Andy (Minor Antagonist) Guests * Theresa Ridgway * Tanner Braungardt * Brian Spitz Minor * Jackie Mixner * Tom Abraham * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Cameo) * Tom Abraham * Chris Ridgway * Jeff Swift (Killer Clown) (Minor Antagonist) * Property Inspector'' (Minor Antagonist) * Ursula's daughter (Minor Antagonist) * Jesse's girlfriend Episodes Relics ''PLAYING TWISTER IN HAUNTED GANG HIDEOUT! * Around 4:45 there is a Twister mat on the floor in the house * Upstairs, there was a Corona bottle, which led to Jesse and Parker jokingly asking Larry if he had been at the house before. * There was creepy and strange incoherent writing scratched onto the wall. (picture below.) STRANGE NOISES IN HAUNTED HOUSE! * It is evident at the 5:35 mark that the house may have been abandoned circa July 2008, according to the calendar being left at that specific date. * There was also a note dating back to 2003 found on the floor by Larry: "Mom, how are you? We are fine, the kids are doing well, they're getting so big! We have finally moved into a house that is three bedrooms, two baths, with a big fenced yard. I still work at the casino, it's doing well---" * In the basement, a chalk board was found dating back to the late 90's. (picture below.) * Bottles were randomly shattered by a possible animal or a real human being that was scared. HAUNTED HOUSE IN THE WOODS! * In the video, various newspapers were found dating back to the 1970's (specifically 1976, 1977, 1978 and 1979), which was theorized to be bought when somebody lived at Ursula's house. (picture below.) * At the 27:30 mark, a humanoid shape wearing a dress (like Ursula did when she died, according to the story1) is seen walking behind Larry and Jesse. This was unnoticed by them until KILLER CLOWN ATTACKS US!, in which they re-watch the video. (picture below.) KILLER CLOWN ATTACKS US! * In Jackie Abraham's secondary house, Larry and Jesse find a hole in the wall, finding a stock pile of old jewelry, which Jesse decides to give to his girlfriend over the course of a few years, and sell. (picture below.) * As the title states, the three hosts encounter a clown, who attacks them and damages Jesse's car slightly. Do You Believe in Ghosts? * At 10:48, while Larry and Jesse play cards, the Ouija board's pointer is moving in the background. * Although not exactly a relic, it is interesting to note that Jesse received a call twice during the video, and in those two calls, nothing was said by the caller, however sounds of movement were heard, this was actually not the first time he received this sort of call, stating he's been receiving calls like this for some time. * Off camera, upon arriving at Ursula's, the three supposedly hear a noise, something that causes Parker to assume it sounded like it could that of the Jersey Devil, this is because it sounded like wings flapping. * While exploring Ursula's once more, the three hear music, which turned out to be coming from a strange looking radio, it was turned off when Jesse supposedly pulled the plug. * At 15:40, supposedly a white figure passed by Larry, Parker and Jesse, however people in the comments have solved this and deemed it a breath of cold air. SCARY STORIES AROUND THE FIRE! * Tom revealed to Jesse, Parker and Larry that he went to the Ursula house with his friends, hearing strange noises like crying and eventually shrieking, which caused him and his friends to flee out of fear, never to return. HUNTER IN THE WOODS! * When finding Chris Ridgway in Ursula' woods, he tells Parker, Jesse and Larry that unexplained things happen during the night, especially midnight. * He also tells them he had an encounter with an apparition, which walked up to him but then vanished, he also heard cries and eventually shrieks coming from the Ursula house, similar to Tom. PANDORA'S BOX! * Again, a spirit/ghost is seen once again in the same wedding dress. The spirit is seen to be possibly hostile due to the fact that it shrieked at Larry, Parker and Jesse, and then followed them afterwards. (picture below.) * A man strangely appears in the shed the three hosts hide in, seemingly out of nowhere, nothing much is known about him right now, other than the fact that he stated he had been "trapped forever". (picture below.) THE TWO-FACED MAN! SCARIEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE! 24 HOURS IN HELL! THE CORPSE BRIDE! KILLER CLOWN CHASES US THROUGH CORNFIELD! ENCOUNTER WITH EDGAR! THE OTHER SIDE! THE HAUNTED NECKLACE! THE TEXTILE FACTORY! * Jesse, Uncle Larry, Parker, and Joe visit the textile factory for the Ursula's bible. * They split up in search of the Ursula's bible which causes Parker to get choked to death by a mysterious person later to be revealed as Edgar. WHO KILLED PARKER? * Jesse, Uncle Larry, and Joe look for Parker and for the Ursula's bible. * While in search of Ursula's bible, they find an urban explorer called Andy. * Parker reappears at the end of the video as a ghost telling that Edgar had choked him to death. * Near the end of the video, Ursula comes to Jesse's house to get her bible stating that the ash line was removed. They give her the bible telling then them they need another item. SCARY ABANDONED MOTEL! THE STORY OF LUKE! THE SPIRIT NEVER DIES! GANG OF KILLER CLOWNS ATTACKS US! 11:34 (PART 1) 11:34 (PART 2) BONES! TBA! Category:Titmouse TV Primetime Original Series‏‎